Dance with me
by MomoHinamori45
Summary: One-shot. Rukia drags Ichigo to a dance and some unexpected confessions take place. Okay I suck at summaries but please read! IchigoxRukia and a little bit of OrihimexUryu


**ME: Hello and you are currently reading my cute little Ichiruki one-shot!**

**Random friend: I thought you supported Ichihime.**

**ME: ?!!! WHAT?! Why would you think that?!**

**Random friend: Maybe because you told me Ichigo and Orihime looked cuter together than Ichigo and Rukia?**

**Me: That wasn't me! Anyway, onward with the story!**

**Random friend: Yes it was you do not lie.**

**ME: Shut up!!!**

*********

"_You_ want to go to a dance?" "Yes! I want to go to the dance!" Rukia held up the flyer for a school dance at the high school. Ichigo stared at her. "Since when do you dance?" Rukia glared at him. "I've never been to one before! I want to see what it's like!" She shoved the flyer closer to his face. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Dances aren't as great as you think. It's pretty much just a bunch of kids dancing around. I can't imagine YOU dancing without looking ridiculous, midget." He looked away from her, earning himself a hit on the head.

"I said: I WANT TO GO!!" She nearly screamed in his ear. Ichigo fell back onto his bed and rubbed his head. "You're giving me a headache, Shorty. If you want to go, then go. I'm not going to stop you." He stared at the ceiling, hoping Rukia will drop the subject and go back to doodling. Luck wasn't with him. "Ichigo, I want you to come with me. It'll be fun!" She added the last part when he raised an eyebrow and frowned. Rukia sighed and acted like she's given up. "Oh all right. I'll go without you. I'll just have to ask Renji if he will go with me."

She walked slowly to the closet, glancing slightly at the orange haired teenager. Ichigo's hands turned into fists. 'No way is RENJI taking her!' He sat up and half glared at the black haired girl, who grinned at him. "Okay, fine! I'll go with you." He sighed, defeated. Rukia's grin widened. "Thank you. Now, do I have to dress up or just go casual?"

The next day, Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the school. Rukia wore a pink dress with spaghetti straps Uryu created for her. She fumbled with the big pink bow tied around her waist, while Ichigo tried to loosen his tie. (Rukia forced him to wear a tuxedo) "All right, we're here. What do we do now?" Rukia marveled at the balloons hanging beside the gym doors and the multi-colored lights flashing around. Ichigo looked uneasy. "I guess we start dancing." He started leading her towards the center of the gym. He spotted Uryu and Orihime, and she waved at them. Rukia waved a little back. "Hey, what are they doing?" She glanced over at them, confused. Uryu's arms were around Orihime's waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were slowly moving side to side in rhythm to the music.

"That? Rukia , that's slow dancing. Haven't you heard of it?" She shook her head. Ichigo shrugged and stood awkwardly away from her. Rukia looked around the other couples slow dancing, and she thought it looked fun. She grabbed Ichigo's wrists and put them on her waist. He blushed when the surprise wore off. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like? I want to slow dance." She threw her arms around his neck and began moving side to side like everyone else was doing. Ichigo blushed deeper and moved with her. The song ended a few minutes later, and Ichigo hoped a more upbeat song would start, but another slow song played.

"I'm glad you came with me." Ichigo looked at her, his eyes widening. "What?" Rukia rolled her eyes. "You heard me. I'm glad you came. I never thought it would be this great. It's only this way because you're here." Rukia smiled, her dark lavender eyes looking deep into his amber eyes. They both stopped dancing but continued to look into each other's eyes. "You look beautiful tonight." He murmured. Rukia smiled and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Ichigo froze for several moments before he brought her closer to him.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Rukia's heart accelerated and she lifted her head up. She stared at him wide eyed. He smiled at her, and she smiled a bit herself. "I love you, too." She stretched up on her toes, and frowned when she still wasn't close enough to his face. Ichigo chuckled and leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss that grew fiercer as the seconds ticked by. Rukia's hand slid down his neck and across his chest. Ichigo raised one hand off her waist and stroked her cheek. Eventually, they had to break apart to breathe because their faces were turning blue. "Rukia, I love you." "I know. I do, too."

*********

**ME: Okay, I just want to be clear and say that I'm not used to writing one-shots and I was simply bored one day. So excuuuuse me if it sucks!**

**Random firned again: Yes it does suck.**

**ME: Don't you have somewhere to be?!**


End file.
